


New Clothes

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 11 - "Wow, you look... amazing"





	New Clothes

Naminé was excited about going out with Kairi and Xion to buy new clothes. She had only ever worn one thing, and anything was better than that white dress.

After trying out a few pieces, Naminé found one that looked really good on her, so she decided to see if Xion, who was close to her, liked it as well.

Xion stopped for a second looking at her. "Wow, you look... amazing."

Naminé felt herself blush over the look on Xion's face.

The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh... thank you," Naminé said, blushing even more.


End file.
